Bloody Love
by Verteller
Summary: AU (HichiIchi) Hichigo is a Cult member who faithfully serves his King. Seme Ichigo and Uke Hichigo One-shot. It's a tad dark in the beginning, but nothing too explicit other than smut. This is an experimental one-shot, so I'll be tweaking the story every now and then.


**This was originally a two-shot, but I figured it'd be better as a simple one shot. There might be a bit of OOC, but either way, enjoy. I also consider this an experiment, so I might go back at random times to tweak it a little.**

* * *

 **Bloody Love**

The shadows of the night engulfed the silent scream. Blood dripped into large, steel buckets, closely followed by lungs; a liver; a heart; and anything else wrapped in life's crimson essence. Including the eyes that glowed with their violet irises. Hichigo stepped out of the eerily silent house, leaving behind what once had been a female midget with dark, ebony hair. Blood was splattered on his grinning pale face, scarlet droplets clung to his short and spiky white hair. Gold over black eyes scanned the empty streets merrily.

Wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans, the albino walked happily home. Two buckets were in his hands as he trudged along, cutting through wooded areas and avoiding cameras along the way. Humming to himself cheerfully, Hichigo finally came upon his house, which was in a secluded area surrounded by trees and resting just outside of the small town. Placing one of the buckets down, he fished out his keys and opened the front door. Picking the bloody container back up, he walked inside.

The house was small with a single bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Everything looked like it belonged to a typical person; furniture; dishes in the cabinet; TV in the living room; etc. Kicking the front door closed, Hichigo made his way to his room. His psychotic laughter echoing with glee. The bedroom was fairly large for its size, with a king sized bed up against the center of the wall to the right, located in front of the doorway. Directly in front of the bed, hanging on the opposite wall, was a full length mirror that touched the ground.

The mirror was ancient with runes carved into its oval frame. A magic circle was carved into the ground before it, the lines creating deep trenches in the wooden floor. Closing the door with his foot, Hichigo walked past the bed and kneeled before the circle and mirror, both buckets by his side. Taking out a ladle that he'd grabbed from the kitchen, the albino began chanting foreign words. Insane grin plastered on his face, as he scooped blood from a pail and poured it into the rivulets that made up the circle. With each scoop, more and more streams of blood filled in the carving like a plague.

When the circle and runes were full, Hichigo rose to his feet, arms raised as if he were awaiting a hug. The ladle was tossed into a corner, the ominous chant still flying out of the pale man's mouth. Suddenly, the full length mirror's surface began to ripple and shake like water. The chanting trailed off as a demonic skull appeared over the reflection of Hichigo's face in the mirror. The grinning skull was snow white with two blackish red stripes going over the eyes. Two horns, that curved forward before pointing straight out as if to say " You're next", emerged from the mirror's surface. The devilish skull mask moved forward, pulling away from the reflective surface with the rest of its body. The figure now stood proud before Hichigo.

The figure was taller than the albino by a good inch or two. The skull wrapped around the person's head like a helmet, long orange hair spilling from the back and reaching the waist. Porcelain white skin peeked out from beneath a long black coat. Bright red fur lined the collar and the ends of the long sleeves, wrapping around the wrists. Fur also decorated the ends of the coat tail that flowed down and behind long legs, hidden by flowing black pants. The white feet were bare, but clawed. An ivory taloned hand reached up, grasping the skull mask and slid it off to reveal the face of a young man.

" _Hello Hichigo._ " The address albino shivered in delight at the way his name seemed to sinfully drip from the man's mouth. Quickly, Hichigo kneeled before the demonic being before speaking.

"I've got presents fer ya, mah king." he giggled, gesturing to the two buckets. The demon lord released his mask, allowing it to disappear into thin air, then took a step forward. Immediately, the crimson liquid inside the containers rose into the air as a scarlet mist. The organs dissolved and joined the bloody atmosphere. The orange haired demon closed his gold on black eyes, humming in approval as the mist swirled around him before flying into the mirror.

" _I can expect nothing less from my best follower._ " Hichigo's grin threatened to split his face as he rose to face his lord. In an instate, the demon appeared inches in front of the albino, having moved too fast for the eye to see.

" _Shall I reward you for your work?_ " The king purred sinfully into Hichigo's ear, earning a shiver of anticipation in response. Gripping Hichigo's chin between clawed fingers, he swiftly descended onto pale lips. Hichigo immediately opened his mouth when a sly tongue ran across his bottom lip, submitting to the powerful demon. He tilted his head to give his lord better access, moaning when hidden crevices are caressed by the devilish appendage. His eyes drooped, half lidded in lust and locked onto the demon as his pale hands clutched the ebony coat.

Hichigo felt himself being led backwards until he's pushed onto the bed behind him, landing with arms spread. The red silk sheets, that he'd prepared just for tonight, felt cool against his skin, burning in lust. The demon disappeared and Hichigo looked up to see him sitting crossed legged, while leaning back against the pillows and headboard. His lord had his arms resting at his side, but the coy smirk seemed to beckon the pale mortal to come closer. Knowing what his lord wanted without being spoken to, Hichigo turned around and sat up on his knees, facing his king.

"Wouldja like a front view or da back?" asked the albino. His grin ever present as the demon rolled his eyes, the answer quite obvious due to past experience. Smirking, Hichigo grabbed the hem of his shirt before slowly slipping it over his head and tossing it to the side. Next, he shimmied out of his jeans at a snail's pace before finally tossing those to the side as well. All that was left was a pair of red boxers. The pale cultist took pleasure in slowly sliding the crimson fabric down smooth skin before stopping just above the base of his pride, which was restrained and begging for freedom. A deep growl of annoyance edged with hunger brought a lusty giggle to the killer's lips as he finally ripped off the last piece of clothing. He now sat proudly before his lord, obediently awaiting on his knees for a signal to continue, shuddering with excitement as demonic eyes roamed the pale mortal body with dominating desire, taking in the alluring sight.

" _Well? Don't keep me waiting._ " At the demon's words, Hichigo laid back, his arousal standing proud. Locking eyes with his king, who hummed in approval, the albino grabbed his length and began to stroke and twist it at a slow pace. With the other hand, he reached down and prodded his entrance, breathing shakily from his own teasing. Skipping any lube in favor of a delicious mix of pain tinging the edges of ecstasy, Hichigo slipped a finger in, quickly followed by another. His breath hitched, knees bending, as his fingers pistoned in and out at the same rate that he pumped his erection, quickly gaining speed. Soon, he added a third finger as he alternated between reaching deeper and making scissoring motions to stretch himself, gasping in arousal.

"Hya!" His breathe hitched once found his prostate. On cue, the albino's king was over him, eyes narrowed in lust. Hichigo's wrists were pulled away from their jobs, causing him to cry out in surprise, and were each trapped between ivory claws on either side of his head. Leaning down, the orange haired demon captured pale lips, drawing heated moans as he mapped out his beloved's cavern with a sly tongue, before moving to trace the jawline with playful pecks and lapping up stray drops of splattered blood on pale cheeks. A low, drawn out groan echoed in the room, escalating when the king moved lower to nip and suck on Hichigo's pulse point.

"Hn. K-king~. Ah! L-let me please ya. Hya~. S'no good if yer h-horse get's all da attention!" The demon looked up at the panting mortal. He'd been kneading the albino's nipple between his teeth while pinching and twisting the other. Sitting up, the king slid back to lean against the headboard again, taking in the sight of his servant. Colorless lips were parted sensually as heavy gasps of air passed through. Half closed gold on black eyes swam with deep desire as the normally porcelain white skin had a tinge of pink due to the mortal's heavy arousal.

" _Aww, but my horse looks so cute blushing with blood still splattered on his face and hair._ " He teased the pale killer, who pouted as he crawled up to his king's lap.

"Ya spoil yer servant, King. Perhaps ya could get ready fer a _ride_?" Hichigo asked, his psychotic smile present as he looked up. His head was tilted, his cheek rubbing against the demon's still clothed thigh as if he were a cat begging for a treat. Smirking at the mortal, the demon snapped his finger, causing his clothes to evaporate into a black mist that fades away. The missing clothes revealed a strong white chest with six tribal stripes that start at a tattooed circle over his heart before wrapping around his shoulders to disappear on his back.

Hichigo leaned forward and trailed his tongue up the underside of his master's arousal, earning him a purr of pleasure from above. Kissing the tip, he took the head into his mouth and sucked. Twirling his tongue around the erection, he began to slowly slide up and down, taking more and more in as he went, humming in response to the demon's purrs. Once he hit the base, Hichigo released his king's manhood with a subtle pop. He moved lower and took the balls into his mouth, sucking before releasing them once more. The albino teasingly nibbled at the base of the cock before taking it in again, he'd gone down half way when a clawed hand pushed his head down further, forcing him to take in the rest all at once. Hichigo gagged slightly, but moaned as the tip slid down his throat a little. Breathing through his nose, the albino began bobbing his head, picking up speed while massaging the balls with his hand. His master continued to purr loudly. A minute later, and Hichigo was swallowing his king's load as it was shot down his throat.

Releasing the still erect manhood, Hichigo crawled forward to straddle his king's lap. He wrapped his arms around his master's neck, grinning in anticipation. The demon in turn gripped pale hips with one clawed hand while messaging the albino's smooth bottom with the other.

" _Mortal or not, you're_ _ **mine**_ _._ " The words were growled into Hichigo's ear. Immediately, he was dropped down, impaling him entirely onto the demon's arousal. Hichigo's head was thrown back as he cried out in a lusty howl of pure ecstasy edged with pleasurable pain. After a moment of adjustment, his hips were raised before being slammed back down, stars exploding in his gold on ebony eyes as his prostate was hit. Speeding up, the demon growled possessively as he rammed himself upwards to meet Hichigo as he rode his king's dick. The white killer screamed in worship of his beloved lord, a sense of twisted honor coursed through his soul as another gasp was skillfully drawn out of him. The albino's various shouts of incoherent delight were soon muffled as his lord captured his lips again, stark white hands reaching up to hungrily dig into orange locks. Another gasp was swallowed as claws trailed angry red lines down a colorless back, burning with heated desire.

The two exchanged moans of pleasure as the demon thrusted erratically into his servant. He ravished the mortal's mouth and leaving his mark on Hichigo's neck, drawing ever closer to release. With a heady shout, Hichigo came, spilling onto himself and the demon's chest. The king thrusted a few more times before he too reached his peak, filling the albino with his tainted essence of sin. Exhausted, Hichigo was gently laid down as his king slipped out of him.

The demon leaned over and lightly kissed the pale killer's forehead. " _Summon me again soon, my Hichigo._ " He whispered, golden black eyes gleaming with triumph over his claim, memorizing the features of the worn out beauty of porcelain sprawled beneath him before dissipating into a mist and returning to the mirror. The magic circle was left clean and the reflective surface stilled. Hichigo closed his eyes sleepily, his mortal body drained of energy by the demonic intimacy. Soon, he was embraced by sleep's beckoning call.

* * *

"Shit!" Hichigo hissed as he ran through the alley, the unforgiving moon shining on his pale skin. Months had gone by and the police had finally caught up to his murderous antics. He'd gotten careless and someone had witnessed him leaving the scene of his last kill. Thankfully, he'd managed to stall the cops by setting fire to his house, but they were still catching up. Sirens filled the night air, echoing between the buildings.

Rounding a corner, Hichigo got a glimpse of a cop with red hair and tribal tattoos enter the alley he was just in. Mentally swearing at the bastard's closeness, he quickly jumped onto a dumpster, then onto a fire escape. Halfway up the three-story building, he heard footsteps. Frantically peering down, he watched as the cop from before, along with another with spiky hair and an eyepatch, pass below and continue onward, missing the pale fugitive above. Mentally cheering for the small victory, Hichigo swiftly climbed the rest of the way and leaped onto the roof.

Pausing, the albino looked at the edge of the roof, facing out to the street. Should he jump? No. If he got caught, then he was a failure to his king. If he committed suicide, then he would surely be considered a coward as well as a failure. Shaking his head, Hichigo turned towards the next building. Running to the edge, he leaped over the gap, flipping in midair before gracefully landed on the next rooftop.

Keeping to the side, away from the open street where sirens resonated from, Hichigo continued to parkour from roof to roof. Suddenly, a shout from below told him that he was spotted. Cursing his luck, the albino sped up, aiming towards the edge of town. However, the plan was scrapped when two police officers burst onto the roof in front of him. One was bald while the other had weird feathers on his face.

Making a sharp turn, Hichigo leaped onto the building facing the next street. Running to the corner, he leaped off the roof. Twisting midair, he latched onto the gutter spout and slid down it like a fireman pole. As soon as he hit the ground, he bolted across the street. Barely missing a random car, he reached the other side and sprinted towards the town suspension bridge.

Halfway across the river, Hichigo came to a halt, breathing heavily, when a police car turned onto the bridge he was on. Turning back, he swore when he saw the four jackasses from before appear, running at the other end f the suspension bridge. Looking around desperately, his gold on black eyes landed on the suspension bridge tower that he was closest to. Without hesitation, he darted forward, grabbing the ladder rungs that the bridge maintenance workers use, and began climbing up the bridge tower. Suddenly, a shot rang out through the night.

Glancing down, Hichigo saw the police car parked below him. A cop with blonde hair and a weird green and white hat stood next to the car, aiming a gun at him. The two cops with red hair and an eyepatch were climbing up the ladder after him. Swearing once more, Hichigo continued to climb, speeding up desperately. Another shot rang out and the albino could barely contain his cry of pain as blood began seeping through his clothes from the hole in his side.

Clenching his teeth, the fugitive continued to climb, ignoring the growing pain, even when another bullet embeds itself into his thigh. Finally, Hichigo reached the top. Gasping for breath, he crawled onto the top and collapsed onto his back. The full moon shined mercilessly on his pale skin. The sky was cloudless as a cool wind blew. The sound of the cops drawing closer roused the albino from his momentary break.

Standing shakily, Hichigo winced as pain burned in his side and thigh. Clutching his bloody side, he looked around, trying to find an escape when the world flipped. A powerful gust of wind suddenly ripped Hichigo from where he stood. Falling backwards into the river below, the albino flailed helplessly as shadows creeped into his vision. The last thing he saw before being engulfed by darkness, was a lone figure staring down at him from atop the bridge tower. Long orange hair fluttering in the wind.

* * *

Dark. Shadows were everywhere, cascading through Hichigo's closed eyes. He was sitting upright and leaning back against something warm. He felt something else running through his hair soothingly. He slowly opened his eyes, drowsiness still clinging as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was on a massive circular bed, draped with purple silk. The room, if you could even call it that, was nothing but a seemingly endless void of swirling black and dark blood-red.

" _Awake?_ " Hichigo went rigid with shock as the smooth voice floated in the air. Looking up, the albino gaped in awe to see his king smiling down at him. He lurched forward, panicked when he realized that it was the demon's warm chest that he was leaning against and it was that same demon who was stroking his hair a moment ago. Shame creeped into Hichigo's mind as he turned towards the demon lord. On his knees, he ignored the his stinging wounds and bowed before his king.

"Forgive meh, King. I've failed ya." Head down, the albino closed his eyes sorrowfully, ready to face any punishment. However, the orange haired demon simply chuckled. Leaning forward, the demon cupped Hichigo's cheek with a clawed hand. Tilting the pale man's face up so that their eyes could meet, he bent down and gently kissed pale lips. Hichigo could do nothing but stare with wide eyes as his lord sat back up again.

" _There's a reason that I had changed your eyes._ " Stated the demon, pulling up Hichigo so that the mortal was sitting up on his knees. " _Out of all of my followers, you're the only one who shares my eyes._ " The king continued, stroking Hichigo's hair.

" _I mean it when I say you're mine, and I always protect what's mine._ " With that, the demon pulls out his skull mask and slips it over the albino's face before he could protest. Immediately, Hichigo fell back, gasping for breath.

There was no pain at first, but he was overwhelmed by an intense, indescribable feeling. Raw energy seemed to be pouring into his very existence. Hichigo spasmed, curling on his side in an attempt to stop the shaking. He could feel his body shifting. His blood roared in his ear. The bullets still embedded in his flesh were now being forced out as the wounds healed, the holes closing.

The albino's head began to throb painfully. Hichigo threw his head back, clutching it as the pain grew, and howled. The eerie, echoing roar vibrated through the surrounding void. Finally, the pain subsided and he was released from the overwhelming sensation. The skull mask was still over his face as the albino sat up, shivering on his knees.

Hichigo stared at his hands. They were clawed with ivory tips. He was startled when warm arms wrapped around his own from behind. Turning to the side, he saw his king smiling over his shoulder. The demonic eyes were staring content at something ahead. Looking forward, Hichigo saw a mirror standing before him.

I the reflection, he could see that the mask had turned black with white stripes over the eyes. His hair had grown to his waist, and he was now wearing a long white coat edged with black fur, matching the demon lord. Absorbing this, Hichigo slipped off the mask to see that it had indeed changed color. Suddenly, he dropped the mask and began to laugh. He laughed at his own stupidity. He laughed for worrying about failing his king. Most of all, he laughed insanely with joy for being blessed by his damned king.

The dark lord turned Hichigo around and kissed the giggling new demon's forehead. Hichigo, in turn, snuggled into his lord's chest, exhausted by all that's happened. He looked up at his king, sitting up again. Placing his newly clawed hands on either side of the older demon's face, Hichigo kissed his lover, worshipping those sinful lips as he moved against them passionatly. The orange haired demon embraced the albino, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, as he responded to the kiss. When they separated for air, they rested their foreheads together..

"So… What do I eat now?"

* * *

 **Yep… I'm ending it here. Besides, ending with an "I love you" is a bit cliché. Also, if you're wondering why I never say Ichigo's name is because: 1) being called strawberry isn't good for a king of darkness. And 2) Being a number one protector isn't exactly a demonic quality. So, he remains nameless in the story. Although he is named in the summary.**

 **Also, please give me feed back on the lemon. And action scene. And anything else that needs improvement.**


End file.
